Magic Hag.exe
It feltt like it just happened only a day ago... It was horrible. The incident...the incident made me cry every day. There was no way to forget something that happened like that. It was mid-June and I had finally finished my final in Honors Biology. We had to do a dissection which was pretty cool, I was always into stuff like that. Especially if it had to do with dissections. After school, I was walking home when I heard a blue van coming. I assumed it was trying to turn or go past me but it was driving slowly next to me. The windows were pitch black so I couldn't see who was driving. I begin to ran, and the van was driving faster to catch up with me. Eventually, I was cornered. Two tall black figures emerged from the van and I thought I was going to get jumped. I had my pocket knife with me so I figured I had at least some protection. But the two gave me a floppy disc for Windows '85. I was confused as neither one said anything. They simply walked back into the van and drove away. I didn't tell my parents what happened that day, since they were in Las Vegas enjoying themselves and I didn't wanna spoil their trip. I continued to walk home. I went through my garage trying to find my Dad's old Windows computer. We currently use Windows 10 so the floppy disc wouldn't be compatible. I finally found it and started plugging it into my room. The Windows computer was a craptop so it took around 10 minutes to fully load. In the mean time I decided to watch my favorite show: Catscratch. It was the episode where Mr. Blik adopted a pet dog. Suddenly I heard a loud high-pitched noise. It felt like knives were piercing my ears. It stopped, and I went to my room. The floppy disc somehow got into the computer on its own. I was about to call the police except that all the phone lines were cut. My smart phone had no service, the locks on the doors were busted so I couldn't get out and the windows were somehow covered with iron bars so I couldn't get out. I was sure those dudes in the van followed me home and did all of this while I was watching Catscratch but I knew they wanted me to play the disc. So I did...A mistake that I would soon regret... The disc loaded up a game title screen. The game was called "Running Magic Hag's Taco Shop". There were 2 options: New Game or Hag Options. I clicked "Hag Options" then a 1 second jumpscare of an old witch appeared with a split second of text saying "KEEE! THIS IS FOR HAGS ONLY!" Then the game crashed and the monitor caught on fire. I put it out with water and I got electrocuted with 500k volts of electricity and continued to play the game. I clicked "New Game" instead so the game started up. It was nothing but the Hag slightly moving around while she stayed at the register in a taco shop in the middle of the Sahara Desert. It was disgusting. Every few minutes she would spaz out and have a seizure for a few seconds. Eventually, one customer came in. You had 2 options: Serve the customer or decline them because the Hag is racist to Deku Scrubs. I clicked option 1 and the Deku ordered 2 tacos with Hylian Beef. I would operate the Hag to cook the tacos but the stove would be on full blast so food would be overcooked and burnt no matter what. The customer was dissatisfied and threatened to complain to the manager if the tacos weren't free. In response to this, Magic Hag started to beat the deku scrub with a stick and poked at him rythmatically. The deku scrub pulled out a 12-gauge shotgun then the screen cut to black for 7.15233567 seconds. Then a 1 second clip of the Hag burning the deku scrub appeared. She also appeared to be dancing around him while her sister threw tacos at the deku scrub. Then, the game restarted. Instead of the "Running Magic Hag's Taco Shop" title screen playing, there was a new title screen called "Dr. Hag MD". There was only 1 option and that was "New Game". So naturally I clicked it. It was like Surgeon Simulator 2015 but except that you were the Hag operating on a person. Magic Hag is stupid so she ended up cutting the persons scalp open by mistake. Then she began to have a fit in a 1080p cutscene. Her assistant MD claimed that she was unfit to be a doctor and was amazed that she was even allowed to operate on a patient. Magic Hag began to scream in a rage and flew out of the Windows '85 computer. She was behind me flying around in a circle singing the Magic Hag's Potion Shop. I shot hre with a pistol I had hidden under my bead. She flew back into the screen. The screen said "GAME OVER" in big blue leters. Then a jumpscare of the Hag appeared, so I exited the game. The Windows '85 monitor was extremely hot. Probably about 112˚F (44˚C). It was seriously hot. I was about to put ice around it when I heard a sound... The computer screen was pure blue and there were numbers like 6664 all around it. The potion shop song played in an endless loop. I held the power button and nothing happened. I even unplugged the damn computer from the socket and it still stayed on. I tried to destroy it with my hammer and just as I was about to do that a loud static came from the computer with a text saying "YOU HAVE BEEN HACKED BY THE HAG". I nearly got a heart attack from that, and then some Minecraft footage came after it. It appeared to be a player following a Redstone Torch trail into a gold bunker. The player fell through the hole in the middle and was trapped. I heard him take damage but I wasn't sure where it was coming from. Then, I saw the most terrifying thing in the footage and possibly my life... A Witch named "Magic Hag" killed the player from Magic... Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. COMING SOON- Signed hackers!